Lis dans mes yeux
by Eternelle Creation
Summary: Bella est orpheline suite au suicide de sa mère. Son père ? Il la détruite et ne souhaite pas parler de lui. A l'orphelinat de Seattle, Bella ce lira d'amitié avec un garçon du nom de Léo, âgé de 7 ans. Quand Bella atteindra ses 18 ans, elle sera obligée de quitté l'établissement et partira pour Forks. Mais si son futur n'étais pas comme elle ce l'imaginait ?
1. Prologue

**Hey ! J'arrive avec une toutes nouvelle fiction ! Mais sans ****cgtif**** ; Cette fiction n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être. C'est grâce à cette dernière que la fiction que vous lirez, est poster. J'étais en manque d'inspiration de fiction, mais elle avait poster un article '' Je donne des idées pour fictions **

**Twilight ''. J'ai cliqué et est envoyer une reviews pour signifier que j'étais intéressée. Elle ma étaler 3 idées, j'en est pris deux. Quand celle-ci sera terminer, je commencerais l'autre.**

**cgtif à donner la base de l'histoire. Moi, je l'écrit et y inscrit ce qui me passe par la tête. J'ai des idées et lui demande si cela lui convient. Si cela ne lui convient pas, je change. Je la consulte avant et elle me donne son feu vert ! Logique, elle est comme la '' maître '' de l'histoire. C'est elle qui a su avoir l'idée. Je fais juste naître ce qu'elle pensais.**

**Merci à ma correction : Voracity666 ; Sans elle, la fiction aurait été bourrée de fautes :) Et oui, je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, après tous ;)**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à la façon dont j'allais mourir. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à quelle mort j'aimerais. Un suicide ? Me faire tuer par quelqu'un ? Un accident de voiture ? Une maladie ? Pour moi, une mort naturelle serait la bienvenue. Mais je sais que cette mort naturelle sera dans longtemps. Je n'ai que 18 ans, alors il y a encore beaucoup d'années avant ma mort. Pour moi, la vie n'a aucune signification. Rien ne me rattache à la vie. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore dans ce monde. Peut-être parce que je trouve que le suicide est trop lâche, et que je ne veux pas faire comme ma mère ? Oui, je pense que c'est cela.

* * *

**cgtif, j'espère que tu auras aimée ce début. J'attend une reviews de ta part, pour savoir ce que tu en pense ;)**

**Et vous mes autres lectrices, avez-vous aimez ce début microscopique ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Ne pleure plus, tu n'es plus seul**

Depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, je pouvait voir la rue, les passants, les voitures, les immeubles. Seattle. Cette ville était le nom d'où j'étais. L'orphelinat.

'' La maison des enfants abandonnés '' était mon lieu d'habitation. Et oui, depuis maintenant 6 ans, je suis orpheline.

L'orphelinat était loin d'être du luxe. Mais c'était toujours mieux que ma maison d'enfance, où tout mes mauvais souvenirs y sont logés. Dans mes mains, j'avais le dossier que l'orphelinat avait depuis mon entrée dans l'établissement. Je n'avais pas le droit d'allez le chercher dans le bureau de la principal, mais pourtant prendre mon dossier en cachette était une habitude. Je connaissais le contenue du dossier par cœur, et malgré que les premières pages étaient très douloureuses, j'aime pouvoir y lire. C'est un peu comme une drogue, j'en ait besoin. J'aime ouvrir mon dossier et avoir toutes ces pages blanches qui résument ma vie, en main. Cela me montre qu'elle n'était pas de mon imagination. Qu'elle existait vraiment. Mais cela me montrait qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à tenir le coup et qu'elle était morte. Morte.. Ce mot, bien que cela fasse 6 ans, a encore du mal à sortir de ma bouche ou même de mes pensées. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle est là, près de moi. Mais elle est partie, à cause de lui.

Je passai ma main gauche sur la couverture jaune de mon dossier, jusqu'à ce que ma main touche la vieille étiquette blanche, où en italique, était inscrit : Isabella Swan.

Plus personne ne m'appelait Isabella. Et ce, depuis sa mort. Depuis maintenant 6 ans, depuis qu'elle est partie, je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. Le diminutif de mon vrai prénom. Cela m'a permis de tourner un peu la page, bien que j'ai encore du mal. Isabella, dans la bouche des gens, me faisait trop penser à quand elle m'appelait. Et cela faisait beaucoup trop mal.

C'est les mains tremblantes que j'ouvrais mon dossier. Comme d'habitude, en première page, il y avait les infos sur mon entourage. En gras, italique, je pouvais lire :

Renée Swan

Décédée à 36 ans.

Renée Swan est décédée suite à un suicide. Avant sa mort, elle avait laissée une lettre pour sa seule et unique fille : Isabella Swan.

Je me suis toujours demandée quelle était cette lettre. J'ai cherché dans le dossier, de partout, rien. Sur le lieu de l'accident, je n'avais pas vue de lettre. Je n'ai jamais osé demander à Hélène, la gérante de l'orphelinat, si elle savait où se trouvait la lettre. Si elle savait où était la lettre, ou bien où elle se trouvait, elle me le dirait.

Malgré moi, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même, sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Cela faisait tellement mal. Et puis, ma mère était tellement jeune, tellement.. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Sur le moment, je lui en voulais de m'avoir abandonnée. Mais j'ai grandit depuis. 6 ans ont passés. J'ai mûri. Ma mère souffrait, elle voulait juste apaiser ses souffrances. Je la comprends. Elle ne pouvait plus garder tout pour elle, et le suicide lui est venue de pleine face. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est être apaisé. Chose que je comprends complètement. À la suite de sa mort, je voulais mourir moi aussi. Mais de quoi ? Je n'avais aucune maladie, je n'étais pas vieille, je n'avais que 12 ans. Me faire tuer par quelqu'un ? Qui voudrait ma mort ? Pour mourir, c'était par un suicide. Or, je refuse de mourir comme ma mère. Et j'ai décidé de me battre jusqu'au bout. Les années ont passés. L'envie de mourir me venait moins à l'esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je me dise : '' Je vais rendre ma mère fière de sa fille. Je suis une battante. Alors, je me battrai jusqu'à ce que je meurs de vieillesse. ''

C'était une promesse. Et j'allais tout faire pour pouvoir la tenir.

-Bella ?

Je sursautai, fermai le dossier, essuyai mes larmes et me tournai vers Hélène.

-Bella, tu as encore pris ton dossier ? Me demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

-Oui je.. Excuse-moi Hélène.

-Ce n'est rien ma chérie. De toute façon, tu vas pouvoir le garder. Je te rappelle que demain est un nouveau jour pour toi.

Je soupirai. Demain j'allais devoir quitter l'orphelinat. Étant majeur, je n'avais plus le droit de rester à l'orphelinat. J'allais sûrement me trouver à la rue, sans travail. Je ne pourrais pas aller au lycée, car je n'aurais pas d'argent, et je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements, bien que j'aime la mode. Hélène vint se mettre devant moi. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur car j'étais assise par terre.

-Bella, sache que si j'en avait le droit, je t'aurais gardée s'en problème. Mais si je te garde..

-Tu devras fermer l'orphelinat. Je comprends. Dis-je en la coupant.

-Après le repas de ce soir, vient me voir dans mon bureau, d'accord ?

Je hochai en signe de réponse, alors qu'elle embrassa mon front avant de quitter ma chambre. Hélène était une deuxième mère pour moi. Elle était âgée de 56 ans. Elle était plutôt grande, de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle m'avait prise sous son aile dès que j'avais pénétré l'orphelinat. Si je devais me confier, elle était toujours là pour moi. Et puis, elle me comprenait. Elle aussi, alors qu'elle avait 12 ans, elle avait perdue sa mère. Mais aussi son père. Ses parents étaient en voiture, avec Hélène derrière. Mais d'un coup, le père d'Hélène est entré dans une voiture. Ses parents sont morts sur le coup. C'est son père qui avait grillé le feu rouge car la mère d'Hélène était enceinte et qu'elle allait accoucher. Le bébé et les parents moururent sur le coup et Hélène fut vivante, malgré que sa main gauche n'était plus. Maintenant, elle possède une fausse main en plastique. C'est pour ça qu'elle garde toujours ses gants. Elle en possède une collection. De ce faite, les gants sont toujours assorties à sa tenue.

Je sortis de mes pensées à cause de la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvrait. Je me levai, posai mon dossier sur mon bureau et me tournai vers la porte. C'était Léo, un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus, âgé de 7 ans. Il était orphelin, sa mère est morte il y a deux ans, par une tumeur au cerveau. Son père ? Il avait refusé ses droits de père. C'était vraiment affreux pour Léo. Ce garçon, c'était le seul qui me parlait. J'étais la plus grande. Le deuxième enfant le plus grand, était Ty, un garçon âgé de 10 ans. Conclusion, tout les enfants me craignaient un peu, bien que je n'ai jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un, même pas à une mouche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Léo m'adore. Il est venu souvent dormir avec moi, car il faisait des cauchemars. D'ailleurs, il en faisait moins, mais il en faisait toujours.

-Bella ? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Tu peux m'emmener avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

C'était la question que je redoutais le plus. Si je pouvais, je l'aurais adopté, mais je ne savais même pas comment j'allais pouvoir vivre, alors si j'avais un enfant de 7 ans avec moi, je n'imaginais même pas la situation.

Je fis signe à Léo de s'approcher. Il vint vers moi, non sans avant avoir fermer la porte. Arrivé vers moi, je m'accroupis, pour être à sa hauteur. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et lui dis :

-Léo, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas moi même comment je vais vivre.

-Mais.. Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Si, bien sûr que si. Qui ne pourrait pas t'aimer ?

-Maman.. Murmura-t-elle.

-Léo ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre cela sortir de ta bouche ! Si ta maman est partie, c'est parce qu'elle était malade et qu'elle était obligé de partir aux étoiles pour ne plus avoir bobo. Poursuivis-je en le grondant. Tu comprends ? Continuai-je plus doucement.

Des larmes coulaient sur son beau visage. Je le pris dans mes bras, me levai et m'installai sur mon lit. Doucement, je berçai Léo.

-Ne pleure plus, tu n'es plus seul. Je ferais tout pour que tu viennes avec moi. Mais pas maintenant. Il me faut du temps pour que je trouve comment je vais vivre moi-même, d'accord ?

-Merci Bella ! S'exclama-t-il en embrassant ma joue.

Je souris, heureuse de lui avoir redonné le sourire.

* * *

**A samedi ( 15/12/12 ) pour le chapitre 2 :)**

**Merci de lire et de laisser des commentaires ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je tien à m'excuser du retard pour le postage ( Sa ce dit ? ^^ ) de ce chapitre.**

**Ma correction n'avait pas vraiment le temps de me corrigée, mais me voilà avec le chapitre 2, tous frais et non périmé !**

**Pour le moment, elle est en train de corriger le chaptire 3. Quand j'aurais la correction, je vous posterais le chapitre. ( Oui oui, même si nous ne sommes pas samedi ! :) )**

**Je tenais à remercier très chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. En plus, je ne pensais pas que la fic ferait autant de succès. 17 reviews en 1 prologue et 1 chapitre.. Merci. Merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dernière journée**

Le soir arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. C'était l'heure du repas et après je devrais aller voir Hélène dans son bureau. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait, mais de toute façon, je le saurai bien assez tôt.

Toute l'après-midi, je l'avais passée à jouer aux jeux que Léo voulait. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. C'était la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, qui souriait autant. Et j'étais heureuse de savoir que j'en était la cause. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier, de l'arrivée de Léo à l'orphelinat. Pourtant, c'était il y a deux ans.

- Flashback -

_Alors âgée de 16 ans, j'étais dans le salon de l'orphelinat et regardai__s__ une série télé. J'en profitai__s__ que les enfants de l'orphelinat fa__ss__e leurs siestes. Et oui, j'étais la seule adolescente de l'établissement. Il n'y avait que l'après-midi quand ils faisaient leurs siestes que je pouvai__s__ regarder la télé. Car ils jouaient tous dans le salon de l'orphelinat, c'était l'une des plus grandes pièces de l'établissement. Et la plupart du temps, c'était des dessins animés qui passaient sur l'écran télé. Non merci pour ma part._

_Alors que le dernier __é__pisodes de la s__é__rie F.R.I.E.N.D touchait à sa fin, la sonnette de la porte de l'orphelinat __s__e mit à sonner. J'entendis les talons d'Hélène claquer sur le plancher et je l'entendis parler, alors que j'arrêtais le poste de télévision._

_-Bonjour, c'est bien l'orphelinat ''La maison des enfants abandonnés'' ? Demanda une voix de femme._

_-C'est exact, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Hélène._

_Je me leva__i__ du canapé et sorti__s__ du salon. Je pouvai__s__ voir Hélène à la porte, faisant face à une femme au__x__ cheveux court__s__, noir__s__. C'était une chinoise. Elle avait une jupe noire, des chaussures de la même couleur à talons aiguille. En haut, elle portait une chemise blanche, avec une veste de costume pour femme, noire aussi. Elle avait du rouge à lèvre__s__ rouge. En gros, elle m'avait l'air bien bête. Elle avait ses mains sur les épaules d'un petit garçon qui était en larmes. Il devait avoir 5-6 ans et était blond au yeux bleu._

_-C'est pour vous dépose__r__ ce petit garçon. Dit la femme._

_-Vous êtes ? Demanda Hélène._

_-Je suis une assistante social._

_-Bien, je vous en pris, entrez. Dit la voix d'Hélène._

_Je me dépêcha__i__ de retourner dans le salon et de m'installer sur le canapé. Hélène passa dans le salon, suivit de la femme et du petit garçon qui marchait der__r__ière les deux femmes._

_-Bella ? M'appela Hélène._

_-Oui ?_

_-Pourrais-tu rest__er__ dans le salon en compagnie de ce jeune garçon ? Me demanda__-t-__elle._

_Je me doutai que j'allais devoir rester avec lui. Quand un enfant faisait son entr__ée__ dans l'orphelinat, l'adulte qui l'emm__è__ne passe toujours dans le bureau d'Hélène. Mais l'enfant ne doit jamais être présent. Je pense que c'est parce que c'est déjà ass__ez__ douloureux pour l'enfant, donc pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche._

_-Bien sûr. Tu viens mon bonhomme ? Dis-je à l'intention du garçon, tous en ouvrant mes bras._

_Le garçon hocha la tête de gauche à droite, me signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Il préféra plutôt __s__e mettre par terre, dans un coin du salon._

_-Eh bin.. Bonne chance Bella. Me dit Hélène avec un petit sourire._

_Je lui souri__s__ doucement aussi, alors qu'elle partait avec la chinoise dans son bureau. Quand j'entendis la porte du bureau se fermer, je me leva__i__ du canapé et m'approcha__i__ du petit garçon. Je m'installa__i__ aussi par terre, en tailleur, comme lui._

_-Je m'ap__p__elle Bella et toi ? Demandais-je._

_-Léo. Murmura-t-il._

_-Quelle âge as-tu ? Lui demandais-je._

_-J'ai 5 ans et toi ?_

_-16 ans._

_-Tu es une adulte ?_

_-Non, une adolescente. Lui répondis-je. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Lui demandai-je doucement._

_Il sécha ses larmes et me répondit._

_-Ma maman est morte il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a abandonné._

_-Tu sais Léo, quand la mort vient, ce n'est pas les personnes qui choisis__s__ent. Ta maman n'a pas pu choisir. Si elle aurait pu rester près de toi, elle l'aurait fait. Mais tu veux que je te dise une chose ?_

_Il hocha la tête pour dire oui._

_-Tant que tu vivras, ta maman vivra dans ton c__œ__ur. C'est ce que ma grand-mère m'avait dit avant qu'elle ne meurt, quand j'avais 6 ans. Elle m'avait dit : '' Vi__s__ si tu veux que je vive dans ton c__œ__ur. '' Ta maman, tu ne la vois pas. Mais elle, elle te voi__t__ depuis les étoiles. Elle te surveillera toute ta vie. Et plus tard, tu la rejoindra__s__._

_-Bientôt ? Demanda__-t-i__l plein d'espoir._

_-Tu sais, tu as encore beaucoup à faire et à apprendre. Mais un jour, tu pourrais toi aussi allez dans les étoiles. Et ce jour là, arrivera bien ass__ez__ tôt._

- Fin du flashback -

Je séchai une larme qui avait couler. Ce jour là avait créer beaucoup d'émotion en moi. Léo n'avait pas eu de chance de perdre sa mère si tôt. Il avait besoin de sa maman et il devait grandir sans. Mais même étant adulte, nous avons besoin de nos parents près de nous. Par la suite, quand j'avais fait connaissance à Léo, Hélène lui avait montré sa chambre, une fois que la chinoise fut partit. J'avais été contente et lui aussi d'ailleurs, d'apprendre que nos chambres était côte à côte. Après Léo avait besoin d'être seul, alors pendant ce temps, Hélène m'avait tous expliqué. J'avais donc su que sa mère avait perdue la vie à cause d'une tumeur au cerveau et qu'il n'avait pas de père, car il ne voulait pas avoir un enfant à 27 ans.

Les jours passaient et Léo et moi devînmes inséparables. Nous nous étions bien amusés tous les deux ces deux dernières années. Même si le chagrin de la perte de nos mères étaient toujours présent. Léo était comme un petit frère pour moi. Même plus, je le considérais comme mon fils. Il faudrait que je parle de cela à Hélène. Peut-être que c'était parce que je voulais toujours le protéger, car dans un sens, nous vivons la même chose. Notre mère décédée et pas de père pour être présent pour nous. Hélène saura sûrement répondre à mes questions.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Hélène m'avait donné l'autorisation de manger dans ma chambre, comme c'était mon dernier soir ici, car je partais demain matin. Normalement, tout enfant devait manger dans le réfectoire, mais elle avait su faire une exception. Je l'avais supplié pour qu'elle accepte que Léo vienne manger avec moi. Bien entendu, sachant notre complicité à tous les deux, elle n'avait pas su refuser. C'est donc dans les rires que nous avions passer notre repas tous les deux. Comme une famille..

Me trouvant devant la porte du bureau d'Hélène, je soupirai avant de taper.

-Entre Bella ! S'exclama la voix d'Hélène.

J'ouvris donc la porte et entrai dans le bureau. Je fermai la porte derrière-moi et partis m'installer sur un chaise bleue et noire qui se trouvait devant le bureau d'Hélène. Le bureau était de trois couleurs. Marron, bleu et noir. La pièce était plutôt grande et elle faisait bibliothèque. Des livres pour elles et moi, car ce sont des livres pour grand. Mais il y avait quelques contes. Parfois elle en lisait aux enfants et parfois j'en lisaispour Léo. Je portai mon intention sur Hélène qui me regardait.

-Hélène, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

-Sais-tu où tu comptes aller, une fois que tu auras quitter l'orphelinat ?

-Non.. Je.. J'y est beaucoup songer ces derniers mois, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

-Une petite ville du nom de Forks se trouve à 3 heures de route d'ici.

Hélène savait que les grandes villes, c'était très peu pour moi. Les grandes me rappelaient mon enfance. J'habitais à Phoenix. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve que la plupart des grandes villes se ressemblent. C'est aussi là ou le malheur est bien présent. Dans une petite ville, je me sens plus en sécurité, bien que dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, tout les habitants de la ville doivent être au courant dans l'heure qui suit.

-Mais un bus peut m'emmener là-bas ? Demandais-je.

-Un bus ? Tu mettrais 6 heures de route ! S'exclama-t-elle. Le mois dernier, c'était ton anniversaire. Je ne t'ai rien offert, alors la moindre des choses c'est de t'offrir une voiture non ?

-Hélène je.. C'est beaucoup trop.

-J'y tiens Bella. Me dit-t-elle en me tendant des clés.

Je me saisis du porte-clés, mais au lieu de voir une clés, j'en vis deux.

-Deux clés ? Dis-je perplexe.

-C'est l'appartement que j'avais il y a quelques années. Il n'y a aucun meubles, mais je suis sûre que tu pourras t'en sortir pour la décoration. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais Hélène.. J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais pour moi, mais je ne peux pas accepter. C'est vraiment beaucoup trop.

Hélène se leva de sa chaise, elle contourna le bureau et vint prendre place sur la chaise qui était à ma gauche. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me dit.

-Bella, cela me fait plaisir. Tu es la première enfant qui a réussit à avoir un aussi grand attachement en moi. Tu vas me manquer. Tu es comme ma fille, Bella.

Hélène ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé d'être gérante d'un orphelinat. Hélène avait les larmes aux yeux, moi aussi. Je n'étais pas une habituée aux moments de tendresse. La dernière fois que j'avais eu droit à des mots si doux, tendre et tous ça, c'était par ma mère, quand j'avais 11 ans. Malgré moi, les larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois sur mes joues. Hélène me les essuya et m'embrassa le front.

-Acceptes la voiture et l'appartement Bella. S'il te plaît. Je sera rassurée de savoir que tu es en sécurité. S'il te plaît..

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle me disait. Je détestais que les gens me supplie. Je la pris donc dans mes bras et répétai inlassablement des merci dans son oreille. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur mes joues, mais cette fois ci, Hélène ne les enleva pas, ce doutent que c'était de bonheur.

J'allais pouvoir faire abstraction du passé et tourner la page. Même si le passé sera toujours là, derrière-moi. Mais une chose qu'est sûre, j'allais être heureuse. Du moins, j'allais essayer. Pour ma mère, pour Hélène, pour Léo.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ai-je le droit à quelques reviews ? * Fait la tête de chien battue, comme Alice Cullen * **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mais aussi un très très grand merci pour ma gentille correctrice qui à pu corriger ce chapitre en vitesse !**

**Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous poster d'autre chapitre avant le 2 Janvier, pour cause : Je pars en vacances et je n'aurais pas internet.**

**Je sais, vous êtes triste, je le suis aussi. **

**Autant que vous ?**

**Je ne sais pas ; À vous de me le dire :)**

**Allez, bonne lecture. Bisous.**

**Ah oui, MERCI DE ME LIRE 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Départ**

_Je courais. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me tue. Il a déjà réussi à enlever la vie d'une personne, pourquoi deux ? Ou alors, si il a déjà réussi, pourquoi échouerait__-t-__il à me tuer ?_

_Cela dépendait de tous les points de vues. Mais pour ma part, je ne voulais pas me faire tuer. Les coups et les insultes étaient déjà bien présent__s__ et je ne veux plus que cela recommence. Surtout qu'il me tuera maintenant. J'en suis certaine. Je lui ressemble beaucoup trop. Il ne supportait déjà pas son visage, mais j'ai le même qu'elle. Je suis la même personne, mais plus petite. Il va me tuer. Pourquoi m'épargnerait__-t-__il ? Parce que j'ai 12 ans ? Il __s__e moque de l'âge que je peux avoir. Je suis sûr__e__ qu'il ne conna__ît__ même pas mon âge de toute façon._

_Je me remis à courir, car je m'étais arrêtée pour reprendre mon souffle. Je courais dans la forêt, zigzaguant entres les arbres, pour ne pas m'en prendre un. Mais c'était s__ans__ compter que j'étais pied__s__ nus et que je me pris une racine d'arbre. Je tomba__i__ à terre, alors qu'il allait arriver vers moi. Il courrait avec son arme. Alors que j'allais me relever, il me prit par mon t-shirt et me souleva de terre. Mais d'où lui v__enait__ cette force ? Je n'étais pas lourde, mais quand même. Je l'entendis ranger son arme dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il me prit dans ses bras et tourna ma tête vers lui. Ses yeux.. Ils.. Ils étaient rouge__s__. Rouge sang. Il me montra ses dents, faisant apparaître une belle rang__ée__ blanche bien droite. Il avait les canines bien pointu__e__s. La réalit__é__ ne mi__t__ pas de temps à me sauter aux yeux. C'était un vampire, et j'allais mourir. Par lui, par ses crocs._

-Bella !

Je sursautai quand j'entendis la voix enfantine de Léo. Je me mis en position assise et le regardai, alors qu'il me disait :

-Tu as encore fais un cauchemar et tu criais et pleurais.

C'est seulement quand une larme arrêta sa chute sur mes lèvres que je sentis un goût salé, appuyant les dires de Léo.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolée si c'est le cas. Dis-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, va. Je peux dormir avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Pour un enfant de 7 ans, il avait un vocabulaire bien remplit. Il me faisait toujours rire. Comme là, il venait de me rendre le sourire. Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable et je pus voir qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin.

-Oui tu peux mon chéri.

Je me poussai pour qu'il ait de la place. Heureusement que c'était un lit deux places ! Léo vint placer sa tête sur ma poitrine et me demanda.

-Ça te déranges si je me mets comme ça ?

-Non, pas du tout. Dort. Je t'aime.

-T'aime aussi.

Petit à petit, sa respiration devint régulière et je sus qu'il dormait. De mon côté, je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Hélène hier soir, quand elle m'avait donné la clé de ma voiture - que je n'avais pas encore vu - et la clé de mon appartement.

- Flashback -

Hélène s'était réinstallée sur son siège, derrière son bureau. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui parler de ce que je ressentais vis à vis de Léo. Devrais-je ? J'avais promis à Léo qu'il pourrait venir vivre avec moi. Mais seulement quand j'aurais un appart et de l'argent. Une habitation, c'était fait. Manquait plus que l'argent. Mais la grosse gaffe que j'avais faite, c'est que je n'avais même pas consulté Hélène. J'avais dit à Léo qu'il viendra un jour vivre chez moi. Mais Hélène, sera-t-elle d'accord ?

-Bella, quelques choses te tracasse ? Me demanda Hélène, me sortant de mes songes.

-Eh bien..

-Tu sais que tu peut tous me dire. Me dit Hélène gentiment, voyant que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de dire.

-J'aifaitunegrossegaffe.

-Bella, parle moins vite, je n'ai rien compris.

-J'ai fait une grosse gaffe.

Elle plia les sourcils.

-Quelle grosse gaffe ?

-Eh bien.. Tu connais la complicité qu'il y a entre Léo et moi et je.. Il m'a demandé pour vivre avec moi. Je lui ai dit non, mais quand j'aurais un logement et de l'argent, il pourra venir avec moi. Le problème, c'est que je ne t'avais pas consulté avant et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je..

-Bella, calme-toi. Léo m'en a déjà parlé. Me coupa Hélène gentiment, voyant que je paniquais.

-Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

-Fâchée ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je me doutais que cela arriverait un jour. Léo est celui qu'il te faut. Et tu es celle qu'il lui faut. Vous avez tous les deux perdus votre mère très jeune. Léo a besoin d'une présence féminine. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarquée, tu es la seule avec moi, à pouvoir lui parler. Toutes les autres femmes adultes de l'établissement ne peuvent pas l'approcher. Et il n'a pas de père, c'est comme toi. Le père de Léo n'a pas voulu assumer d'être père. Pour Charlie, nous ne pouvons pas dire qu'il était un très bon père.

-Alors.. Cela veux dire que tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr. Quand tu pourras, viens le chercher. Par contre, il me faut ta signature ici, s'il te plaît. Dit-t-elle en me montrant un papier et en me tendant un stylo.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demandais-je en le prenant.

-Ta signature signifiera que Léo a été adopté par toi. Si il veux, il pourra s'appeler Léo Swan. Ou bien garder son nom de famille ou avoir tout simplement deux noms de famille. Sinon, si une personne venait pour l'adopter et que tu n'avais pas signé, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

-Léo Masen Swan. Ça fait plutôt bien. Dis-je.

-Oui. Dit Hélène en riant.

Je fis ma signature sur le papier blanc et soufflai un bon coup. Léo allait être mon fils par adoption. Enfin, si il voulait me considérer comme tel. Car c'est comme ça que je le considère. S'occuper d'un enfant à 18 ans, n'étais pas chose facile, j'en avais conscience. Mais Léo et moi.. C'était quelque chose de magique. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance.

- Fin du flashback -

Je baillai, avant de me laisser bercer par le son du cœur de Léo et de m'endormir.

Je fus réveillée par une lumière et par quelque chose qui bougeait dans mon lit.

-Putain, c'est quoi cette lumière ! Criai-je.

Je me frottai les yeux et me mis en position assise, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant que je n'éclate de rire. Le pied de mon lit touchait le mur, et il y avait la fenêtre un peu en décalé, sur le côté du lit. Léo étant trop petit pour ouvrir les rideaux, sautait sur le lit pour être plus grand. Mais il avait du mal à atteindre le rideau de droite pour l'ouvrir et faire entrer le soleil, comme il l'avait fait pour le rideau de gauche. En m'entendant rire, Léo se retourna et me sourit, avant de me sauter dessus. De ce fait, je tomba sur le dos, lui sur moi.

-Comme ça, on me réveille ? Dis-je.

-Bah mine de rien, c'est tard ! Dit-t-il en me montrant mon portable qui était par terre. Et en plus, tu as dis un gros mot. Tu savais que ce n'était pas bien ?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaire. Soufflai-je en riant, tout en prenant mon portable.

Je regardai l'heure et vit qu'il était 9:45. Merde. J'étais en retard pour mon départ pour Forks.

-Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas l'heure. Lui dis-je en verrouillant mon téléphone et le posant sur le sol.

-Hélène m'a réveillé et m'a demandé de faire de même avec toi, en trouvant quelque chose pour t'énerver. La lumière du soleil est bien. Dit-il en regardant dehors.

J'éclatai de rire devant ses paroles et les gestes qu'il faisait en parlant.

-Petit intelligent. Dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Mes cheveux, j'aime pas ça ! Dit-il.

-Bah mine de rien, c'est toi qui m'a réveillé ! Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il soupira fortement, avant de me dire.

-Ah la la.. Tu fais beaucoup de peine. Mais pas autant que ce que je croyais, car Hélène m'a dit quand tu dormais encore, que tu m'avais adopté et que tu partiras et reviendras quand tu auras de l'argent. J'avais crié dans la chambre. Tu n'as même pas bougé d'un pouce. Il me tapota le dos. Tu es une vrai marmotte, tu le sais ça ? Mais je t'en veux pas, tu sais.

Puis, il partit de la chambre en lançant un :

-Habille-toi vite, le petit déjeuner est prêt !

J'éclatai de rire après plusieurs minutes. Dès fois, je me dit qu'il n'a pas vraiment 7 ans, mais 17 ans dans sa tête. Ça promet..

Après m'être lavée et habillée, je me regardai dans le miroir, pour voir si ma tenue était jolie. J'avais mis un jean blanc avec un top rouge à bretelles et ma veste en cuir de la même couleur que le jean. J'avais des escarpins de la même couleur que le top à bretelles. En coiffure, je m'étais lissé les cheveux et les avaient laissés détachés et en maquillage, seulement du mascara noir, comme à mon habitude.

Je sortis de ma salle de bain puis de ma chambre. Je me retrouvai dans le couloir de l'orphelinat. Ce dernier bâtiment était très chaleureux. Tout était dans les tons marron foncé, marron clair et bleu clair. C'était vraiment très joli et cela faisait ancien. Bref, j'adorais vraiment ce bâtiment.

Quand j'arrivai dans le réfectoire beaucoup d'enfant déjeunaient. Mais aussi, beaucoup avait déjà déjeuner, donc ils jouaient dans le salon ou regardaient la télé. Je cherchai du regard où Léo était. Mais je ne le vis nul part.

-Tu cherches qui ? Me demanda une voix.

Je me retournai,connaissant la voix.

-Léo, tu aimes les bêtises n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouaip.

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

-Moi, j'adore ébouriffer tes cheveux. Dis-je en souriant.

-Je peux te prendre la main ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Si tu veux. Dis-je.

C'est main dans la main, que nous partîmes à notre table habituelle, dans le fond de la salle. Nous déjeunâmes comme toujours, dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Cependant, je voyais très bien que quelque chose tracassait Léo.

-Léo, qui a-t-il ? Lui demandai-je.

-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord et si ma maman voudrait bien. Dit-il triste.

-Quoi que tu fasses, ta maman sera toujours d'accord avec toi. Te rappelles-tu de la phrase que je t'ai dites, la première fois que l'on s'est vu ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tant que tu vivras, ta maman vivra dans ton cœur. Répéta-t-il.

-C'est exact. Sache que ta maman est toujours près de toi. Elle se trouve dans ton cœur. Dis-je en passant ma main par-dessus la table, en posant mes doigt à l'emplacement de son cœur. Elle est là. Dis-je en tapant doucement à l'emplacement de son cœur. Elle te pousse pour tes choix, tes décisions. N'ait pas peur ou honte de me demander quelque chose, car c'est ta maman qui te pousse à le faire. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureux.

-Alors.. Tu veux bien que je t'appelle maman ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me doutais que c'était ça dont Léo parlait. Mais l'entendre sortir de sa bouche me fit chaud au cœur, alors qu'une larme de joie roulaitsur ma joue.

-Viens-là. Dis-je en tendant mes bras vers lui.

Il se leva, contourna la table et vint se blottir dans mes bras.

-Bien sûr que tu peux, mon chéri. Cela me fait très plaisir.

-Ma maman ne m'en voudra pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je la remplace, je l'aime toujours autant, mais j'ai besoin d'appelerquelqu'un maman. Et je te considère comme ma maman, Bella.

-Non, elle ne t'en voudra pas. Sache que moi aussi je te considère comme mon fils. Ne t'en fait pas pour ta maman. Elle comprend tous ce que tu me dit ou bien ressens. Tous ce qu'elle souhaite c'est ton bonheur.

-Promis ?

-Promis. Dis-je.

-Je t'aime Bella. Murmura-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, Léo. Murmurai-je à mon tour.

Voilà. C'était le moment. C'était le moment que je redoutais le plus. Malgré que je n'aime pas l'orphelinat, car voir tous ces enfants avec leurs tristesses et sans parents me fait beaucoup de mal, mais dans un sens, je quittais l'établissement avec un poids. J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs ici. Pendant 6 ans j'y ai vécu. Pourquoi cela ne me ferait pas un point au cœur ? Hélène et Léo allaient me manquer. Mais quand j'aurais assez d'argent, j'allais venir récupérer Léo. De ce faite, je reverrai Hélène.

-Bella, il est 11 heures. C'est l'heure de partir. Me dit la voix douce d'Hélène.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai tellement de mal à quitter cette endroit. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je laissai mes larmes couler, alors que Hélène me frottait le dos en me disant de me calmer.

-Tu pourras revenir quand tu voudras, d'accord ? Même si tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour récupérer Léo, tu peux venir le voir. Il t'attendra, ne t'en fait pas. Me murmura-t-elle.

Je quittai ses bras.

-Je sais. Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Je me baissai à la hauteur de Léo et le pris dans mes bras.

-Tu m'attendras, d'accord ? Je te promets de me dépêcher pour venir te chercher.

-Je t'attendrai maman, c'est promit. Dit-il.

Je lui souris, alors que je me relevais.

-Je t'aime Léo, tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi. Dit-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, Hélène. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

Alors que j'allais franchir la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat, porte que j'avais franchit 6 ans auparavant, Léo m'appela.

-Maman ?

-Oui Léo ? Dis-je en me retournant.

Je pouvais voir que Hélène était attendrie par le spectacle. Elle aimait me voir heureuse. Et elle aimait voir Léo heureux. Nous étions tous deux ses préférés et elle nous considérait comme ses propres enfants.

-J'ai une photo pour toi, pour ne pas que tu m'oublies.

Je pris la photo qu'il me tendait et la regardai. Léo et moi étions dans le jardin de l'orphelinat, celui qui se trouvait derrière le bâtiment. C'était cet été. Je regardais le ciel, Léo de même, alors que nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était le mois de Juillet. Mois où la mère de Léo avait rendu l'âme. Mois où ma mère avait fait de même. C'était comme un hommage. Nous souffrions en silence, sans parler. Profitant seulement la présence de l'autre.

-Merci Léo. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne risque pas de t'oublier. Dis-je

Un dernier bisou sur la joue de Léo et d'Hélène, puis j'ouvris la porte de l'orphelinat, quittant le bâtiment.

J'allais débuter une nouvelle vie.

**( Une nouvelle vie, signifie la fin d****'une**** page, mais ****aussi**** le début d'une nouvelle. )**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez. Comme d'habitude, j'attend votre avis. Enfin, si je le mérite.**

**Eternelle Ange **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note :**** Sa fait quoi.. 3 mois ? Je vous demande de m'excuser de cette absence. Sachez que le chapitre était écrit depuis pas mal de temps, sauf que ma correctrice ne me corrigeait jamais. Elle ne répond d'ailleurs toujours pas au e-mail que je lui envoie. J'ai donc abandonnée et est donc demandée à une autre béta, qui celle-ci a gentiment acceptée et ma corriger ce chapitre pour vous ! :)**

**J'espère que je n'aurais perdue personnes et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Forks

Après être sortie du bâtiment, je me dirigeai en direction du garage ou le personnel ne dormant pas à l'orphelinat garait leur véhicule. Il y avait plusieurs voitures, allant de moderne à ancienne, de jolie et de moins jolies. Rien ne pouvait m'indiquer quelle voiture m'appartenait. J'ai alors appuyé sur le bouton d'ouverture de la clé e j'ai entendu le « bip » caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes de l'une des six voitures. Des fards clignotèrent puis plus rien. Quand je vis la voiture, j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque. Elle était neuve et pour l'avoir déjà vu et craqué dessus, je ne pensais pas du tout que ce serait cette voiture qui serait la mienne. C'était une Mercedes blanche aux vitres teintées noires. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Je suis montée dans le véhicule, ai inséré la clé et mis le contact. Entendre le moteur m'a fait sourire. J'avais mon permis de conduire depuis 6 mois mais n'avais pas encore beaucoup conduis. Conduire dans une Chevrolet rouge à plateau, c'était très peu pour moi. Charlie, mon paternel, avait la même voiture. Elle était bleue, étant artisan il s'en servait pour le travail.

Je sortis de mes pensées. J'étais toujours bloquée à l'instant où j'ai vu ma voiture. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je venais de passer un panneau. Du coup, n'ayant pas lu ce qui était inscrit, je ne pouvais pas savoir si je me trouvais déjà à Forks ou non. Quelle galère, cela commençait bien !

Hélène m'avait dit qu'il y avait 3 heures de route de Seattle à Forks. Mais je ne savais pas exactement à quelle heure j'étais partie de l'orphelinat. Appeler Hélène ? Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie, comme je pourrais la contacter ?

Je passai devant un grand bâtiment aux briques rouge et au toit bleu. Le bâtiment était très grand et un peu plus loin dans la même cours se trouvait d'autres bâtiments identiques mais de plus petite taille. Il n'avait rien d'un établissement scolaire mais vu le panneau, cela ne pouvait être qu'un lycée. On aurait dit une série de maisons identiques construites en briques rouge. Je continuai de rouler avant de m'arrêter à un feu rouge. Grâce à ce dernier, je pu voir le panneau du bâtiment : Forks High School Home Of The Spartans.

Je fus heureuse de pouvoir enfin savoir où je me trouvais exactement. Forks ressemblait donc à ça ? Il y avait quelques immeubles mais il y avait une grande majorité de maisons. La forêt entourait la ville. Tous ces arbres, cette verdure. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Avant que le feu ne passe au vert, je sorti le papier avec l'adresse de l'immeuble où je devais me rendre. Je dû me pencher en avant car le papier était dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Je regardai en vitesse l'adresse de ma nouvelle habitation : 821 E Division St Forks, WA 98331.

Je jetai le papier sur le siège passager avant d'appuyer sur la pédale et de rouler en direction de l'adresse mentionnée sur celui-ci.

Finalement, l'immeuble ne se trouvait pas très loin du lycée, car je fus garée dans le sous-sol en quelques minutes. (Merci à Hélène d'avoir pensé à me donner le code pour actionner l'ouverture di garage du bâtiment) Je pouvais même allez au lycée à pied, cela ne me prendrait que 20 minutes.

Je sorti de la voiture pour ouvrir mon coffre. Je pris mon sac à main marron clair, ainsi que ma valise. Je fermai le coffre ainsi que la voiture à clé et me dirigeai ver les portes rouges de l'ascenseur qui se trouvait à proximité. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler la cabine, et cette dernière arriva quelques secondes après. Les portes s'ouvrirent me laissant découvrir une belle cabine grise munie d'un grand miroir. J'entrai, mon sac à main au bras gauche et ma valise que je faisais traîner derrière moi. J'appuyai sur le bouton '' 3 '', comme me l'avait indiqué Hélène avant que je ne parte. Les portes de l'ascenseur ne mirent pas de temps à s'ouvrir, et je sortis de la cabine, mes affaires à la main. Je tombai sur un palier où trois portes étaient présentes. Celle qui se trouvait en face de moi, avait une pancarte rouge et d'une écriture blanche, était inscrit « Escaliers ». A ma gauche, se trouvait la porte 5B. Je savais que ce n'était pas mon appartement. Je tournai donc la tête à droite et fus heureuse de voir marqué 6B inscrit en gros de couleur blanc. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, sortis les clés de mon sac et les insérai dans la serrure. Je fis tourner la clé deux fois avant d'appuyer sur la poigner pour ouvrir la porte. Je pénétrai dans l'appartement, mis ma valise à ma gauche, mon sac dessus, referma la porte à clé et regarda ce qui m'entourait.

Je devinai sans mal dans quelle pièce je me trouvais. Cela ne pouvait être que le hall principal. Il y avait huit portes, même neuf en comptant la porte d'entrée. La pièce avait un parquet marron clair et des murs blancs. Un bon coup de peinture ou de tapisserie serait la bienvenue. Je décidai d'aller de porte en porte en commençant par la droite. La porte était blanche, comme la plupart d'entre elles. J'ouvris la porte et tombai dans une pièce qui serait très bien pour la chambre de Léo. La pièce n'était ni trop petite, ni trop grande. C'était parfait pour un enfant de 7 ans. Comme dans le hall principal, les murs étaient tout blancs et c'était du parquet marron clair au sol. En face de la porte se trouvait une fenêtre avec un volet électrique. Je quittai ensuite la pièce en fermant derrière moi et m'attaqué à la porte voisine. Cette dernière était blanche avec une vitre qui prenait le centre de la porte et qui faisait toute la longueur de la porte. Je l'ouvris et tombai dans la cuisine. Il y avait un évier double marron foncé, avec trois placards de la même couleur aux poignées noires. Au centre, il y avait un grand plan de travail, qui pourra servir de table pour manger. Il faudra que je pense à acheter des chaises de bar. Huit fera l'affaire. Le plan de travail était magnifique. Comme l'évier, il était de couleur marron foncé alors que la plaque du dessus était noire. Très joli. Entourant l'évier se trouvait un autre plan de travail, mais plus pratique pour la cuisine et non pour manger. Le plan de travail était assortit à l'ensemble de la cuisine. En face de la porte e trouvait une porte fenêtre blanche avec des volets électrique, comme dans la pièce précédente. Je finis par quitter la cuisine et en fermant bien la porte derrière-moi pour me diriger vers la porte suivante. Je tombai dans une pièce qui allait devenir ma chambre car elle était d'une surface bien plus grande que la première chambre destinée à Léo et semblait avoir une pièce annexe au vu de la porte. Comme dans la cuisine et la chambre de Léo, les murs étaient blanc et le parquet marron clair. Au milieu, un matelas pas très confortable à mon avis, mais cela fera l'affaire le temps que je m'achète un lit. Je partie en direction de la porte qu'il y avait sur le mur de droite et ouvrit. Je tombai sur une grande salle de bain. Directement sur la droite, il y avait une baignoire de la même couleur que les plans de travail de la cuisine. Marron foncée, à la douchette et robinetterie noire. L'intérieur de la baignoire était noir au lieu du blanc traditionnel. Très original.

C'était vraiment un appartement de luxe qu'elle venait de m'offrir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un si bel appartement puisse se trouver dans un tel immeuble. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tout soit vieux et démodé. Mais non. A croire que l'intérieur était mieux entretenu que l'extérieur. A peu plus loin de la baignoire, dans un renfoncement, se trouvait un lavabo double. Identique à celui de la cuisine mais plus adapté à une salle de bain. A côté, une douche, du même style que la baignoire. Il y avait un carrelage bleu nuit au sol, alors que le mur était d'une couleur mauve. C'était vraiment très joli. Finalement, je quittai la salle de bain et ma chambre pour me retrouver dans le hall principal. Je continuai tranquillement mon chemin par la droite. Je trouvai devant moi deux portes identiques à celle de la cuisine. J'ouvris la première des deux et pénétrai dans ce qui allait être mon salon. Murs blanc et parquet marron clair. Je sortis rapidement pour voir dans la seconde pièce et découvris une deuxième salle de bain. Identique à celle qui était relié à ma chambre. La prochaine pièce que je fis, ce fus la toilette, d'une peinture bleu turquoise et d'un carrelage blanc. Les deux dernières pièces de l'appartement étaient identiques à la chambre de Léo. Ce seront certainement des chambres d'amis. Enfin, si je réussi à m'en faire et qu'ils souhaitent dormir à la maison et surtout que leurs parents acceptent.

Ce n'est pas tous les parents qui acceptent que leurs enfants traînent avec des orphelins. A la vue du mot '' orphelin '', les gens pensent directement que ce sont des enfants qui ont l'habitude de traîner dans la rue et que ce sont des racailles. Mais c'est totalement faux. Croient-il vraiment que c'est nous, enfants orphelins, qui voulons nous retrouver sans parents ? On ne peut pas décider ce genre de choses. C'est Dieu qui choisit. Mais peut-être qu'à Forks, ce ne sera pas pareil. Je me rappelle quand j'avais 12 ans, je recevais beaucoup de moqueries. Et je me suis toujours dit que dans une petite ville cela changerait. J'espère seulement que je n'aurais pas tort.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre le 10 mars ou 16. Tout dépend si je peut publier, puisque je part pendant une semaine en vacances et que je part après demain. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas, mais sachez que je ferais mon possible pour publier au plus vite. :)**

**Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?**

**Au passage, je me permet une petite pub pour une fille qui écrit bien, du moins, c'est mon point de vue :**

**Auteur : Plume Glacial**

**Aller lire ses OS et fictions, c'est vraiment géniale. Surtout la fic : '' Mélange de passé '' C'est un all humain et une fic policière. **

**Bisous et à bientôt ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5, en espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres. Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont mit dans leur favoris ou en alerte ! ;)**

**Voilà, bon, je vais vous laissez lire tranquillement et ont se retrouve en bas, mes cocottes. :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Tu m'as tellement manquée

Je me réveillai par le réveil intégré dans mon téléphone. Heureusement que je l'avais rechargé hier soir avant d'aller me coucher. Une fois que j'avais terminé la visite de mon appartement, j'avais emmené mes affaires dans ma chambre puis m'étais promené dans la forêt de Forks. Tous étaient tellement beau, magnifiques. C'était tellement... Vert. Entendre les oiseaux chanter, les branches craqués sous tes pas... J'adore vraiment. Ma mère adorait les randonnées en forêt. Ma mère et moi avions énormément de point en commun et nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Les gens qui connaissent ma mère, quand ils me voient, ils croient que c'est elle. Je me rappelle de la fois où à 17 ans, Hélène m'avait laissé allez à Phoenix pour aller voir mes grands-parents. Jamais je n'aurais pensées que mon arriver à Phoenix ce passe ainsi.

- Flashback -

J'étais assise dans un taxi. Le chauffeur m'avait demandé où je voulais allez, je lui avais donc donné l'adresse de mes grands-parents. La dernière fois que je les avaient vus, j'avais 12 ans. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. J'ai toujours gardé contact avec eux. Ce sont les parents de ma mère. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'y étais allez qu'une fois. Et cela avait été trop douloureux. Je n'avais jamais été seule quand j'allais chez mes grands-parents. Maman était toujours avec moi. C'était nos seules moments de liberté, à elle, comme moi.

-Nous sommes arrivez Mademoiselle. Me dit le chauffeur.

-Combien je vous dois ? Demandais-je à l'africain.

-Laissez, c'est gratuit pour vous. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je le remerciai vivement, avant de quitter le véhicule et de me diriger vers la maison de mes grands-parents. C'était une surprise que je leurs faisaient. Je ne leurs avaient pas dit que je venais.

Arriver devant la porte verte de leurs maison, je tapai et patienta que quelqu'un daigne enfin m'ouvrir. C'est seulement plusieurs minutes plus tard, que la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille aux cheveux arrivant au milieu du dos, blond. Elle avait les yeux marrons foncées, comme les miens. Elle me faisait pensée à quelqu'un.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle.

-Coucou toi. Dis-je. Je peux entrer ?

-T'es qui ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Bella Swan.

-Papa ! S'exclama la petite fille.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait. Mais c'est seulement quand je vis la carrure d'un ours aux cheveux court de couleur brun, que je compris que mon cousin que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, était là. En chair et en os, mais aussi père.

-Retourne dans le salon, Léna.

-D'accord.

La petite fille partie et mon cousin ce planta devant moi, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Isa... Isabella… C'est toi ? Demanda-t-il très surpris.

-Bella. Oui, c'est moi.

Sans que je m'y attende, Emmett me prit dans ses bras et m'écrasa les os.

-Toujours la même force à ce que je vois. Dis-je en souriant.

Emmett pouvait faire peur avec sa carrure d'ours. Mais pourtant, il ne peut faire de mal à une mouche.

-Entre. Dit -il en me relâchant.

J'entrai dans la maison de mes grands-parents et dit à Emmett.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je devais plutôt te retourné la question. Mais sinon, je suis ici car Carmen et Eléazar font aussi parties de ma famille.

-Je suis venue les voir. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vues.

-Quel âge ?

-J'avais 12 ans.

Emmett était au courant pour le suicide de ma mère. Il savait aussi pour Charlie et la vie que j'avais endurée. Phil, le père d'Emmett, ne pouvais pas m'adopter. Car il ne voulait pas quitter Phoenix, alors que moi, je refusais d'y remettre le pied. De ce faite, j'ai préféré rester à l'orphelinat. Emmett m'avait terriblement manqué. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, je n'avais que 10 ans.

-Comment as-tu pu me reconnaître ? Lui demandais-je une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte.

-Toujours le même visage, princesse.

Princesse... Ce surnom m'avait manqué. Emmett m'appelait souvent comme ça... D'accord, tous le temps en fait.

-Je ne te savais pas père.

-Je ne devrais pas l'être, un petit accident. Mais vient, je vais te présenter ma fiancé. Elle t'expliquera.

Père, fiancé... Il avait une bonne vie. 17 ans… C'est jeune. Mais bon, l'importance est qu'ils réussissent dans la vie, non ?

Emmett entra dans le salon et j'entrai à sa suite. Je pu voir la petite fille dans les bras d'une grande blonde aux yeux bleu. Elle était très jolie et m'avait l'air gentille. Elle me regardait, l'air de ne rien comprendre. Compréhensible. Je pouvais voir mes grands-parents, parents de ma mère, me regarder. Avant que Carmen ne dit.

-Au, Renée ! S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Cette simple phrase m'arracha une grimace. Carmen m'appelait toujours Renée quand elle me voyait. C'est ce que je déteste sur moi. Dès que je me vois dans un miroir, je vois ma mère. Et cela, ça me fait mal.

-Carmen, ce n'est pas Renée, elle est morte ! S'exclama Eléazar, mon grand-père. C'est Bella ! Poursuivit-il.

Mon grand-père avait beaucoup de mal depuis la mort de ma mère, mais pourtant, il avait un sarcasme glaçant. C'était son caractère. On pourrait croire, après cette phrase, qu'il s'en foutait royalement de sa fille. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui était le plus proche, comparé à Carmen.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière me lâcha et s'excusa en m'embrassa le front.

-De toute façon, tu n'as jamais eu de peine. Quand tu as appris la mort de ton unique enfant, tu aurais pu faire la fête.

Ça, c'était totalement faux. Carmen et Eléazar avaient eu autant de peine l'un que l'autre. Surtout ce premier. Il faisait tellement de chose avec sa fille, avec ma mère.

-Mamie, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Vous avez eu autant de peine l'un que l'autre. Tu sais très bien comme moi, que pépé était très proche de sa fille.

-Ouais… C'est toi qui le dis. Dit-elle en partant dans la cuisine.

Je soupirai mais partit faire la bise à mon grand-père.

-Merci ma belle. Murmura mon grand-père.

Je lui souris et partie voir la blonde. Elle se leva et me sourit, avant de dire.

-Je m'appelle Rosalie. Je suis la fiancée d'Emmett et la mère de cette petite créature. Dit-elle en me montrant la fille qui était venue ouvrir la porte.

-Moi c'est Bella. La cousine d'Emmett.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

-De même.

-Et moi, c'est Léna et toi, t'es marraine ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Gros blanc.

Je m'agenouillai pour être à la même hauteur de Léna.

-Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tout ça, mais je ne suis pas ta marraine, ma puce.

-Elle dit vrai, Bella. Dit Emmett.

-De quoi ?

C'est ainsi que j'appris que j'étais la marraine de Léna. Cette petite créature avait 3 ans. Elle était très gentille, de même que Rosalie. Cette dernière était tombée enceinte quand elle avait 14 ans. Emmett était le père et ne savait pas quoi faire. Rosalie ne pouvait pas avortée, quand elle l'avait appris, elle avait dépassé une semaine le délai de l'avortement. Elle avait rompu avec Emmett, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui demande sa main. Elle avait acceptée. Depuis maintenant 3 ans, ils étaient fiancés et ils avaient décidés qu'ils se marieraient quand ils auraient tous deux 20 ans. Comment Rosalie avait pu tomber enceinte ? Cette dernière n'avait jamais couchée avec un garçon et était folle amoureuse de mon cousin. Elle voulait avoir sa première fois avec lui. Elle avait peur que leur relation ne dure pas assez longtemps, donc elle voulait le faire à 14 ans. Pourtant, leur amour était très solide. Mais Emmett, qui lui aussi avait 14 ans, n'avait pas pu lui dire non, bien que lui aussi n'est jamais fait l'amour. Et cette nuit-là, Léna fut créée. Jeunes et stupides, aucuns des deux ne c'étaient protégés. Quelques obstacles, mais depuis la naissance de la petite, leur couple allait très bien. Et Emmett, sachant ce que j'avais enduré, m'avait nommée marraine. Emmett avait le même âge que moi, et quand j'avais quitté Phoenix, je devais laisser Emmett dans cette grande ville. Et quand j'étais partie, je n'avais que 12 ans. Emmett était à la fois mon meilleur ami, mais aussi confident. En apprenant la vie dure que je menais et que je devais allez dans un orphelinat, il avait voulu me rendre '' Hommage '', en me donnant le titre de marraine pour sa fille. Le parrain était le frère de Rosalie, Jasper.

- Fin du flashback -

Depuis ce jour, Emmett et moi gardions contact. Rosalie et moi étions devenues de bonnes amies, mais je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon passé... Je n'étais pas encore prête. Cela ne faisait qu'un an, après tous, que je la connais. Léna m'adore et je suis sûr que quand elle verra Léo, ils vont être très amis. Léna avait maintenant 4 ans et Léo 7 ans. Trois ans les séparaient… Mais je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendront très bien.

Après avoir mangé- Je m'étais réveillée à onze heures et le temps que je prenne ma douche et m'habille. - je partie pour le lycée de Forks. Je devais m'inscrire et après, je chercherais où je pourrais travailler. Je pris mon porte-clés, là où les clés de ma voiture et de mon appart ce trouvaient. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, sortie et referma la porte derrière-moi. J'insérai la clé dans la serrure et fis deux tours, avant de me diriger devant l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton et patienta. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur ouvrit enfin ses portes, mais je restai sur le cul. La personne en face de moi était dans le même état que moi. L'ascenseur se referma et il jura en appuyant sur le bouton, malheureusement pour lui, l'ascenseur monta et il fut obligé de rester dans l'ascenseur. En attendant, je partie m'assoir sur le sol, dos contre ma porte et attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur rouvrit ses portes et je me levai. Il me regarda et je me jetai dans ses bras.

-Bella, je suis tellement content de te voir. Tu as quittées l'orphelinat ?

-Je suis contente de te voir aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai quittée l'orphelinat hier, Emmett.

-Tu habites l'appartement 6B ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ouais et toi, 5B ?

-Ouais, j'habite avec Rose et Léna.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas te trouver ici. Je croyais que tu refusais de quitter Phoenix.

-J'ai rencontré Rosalie à Forks et elle voulait revenir dans sa ville natale. Quand tu es venus en octobre, l'année dernière, nous sommes parties 3 semaines après et sommes venues à Forks. Elle peut revoir ses parents et son frère jumeaux.

-Je vais pouvoir vous voir plus souvent. Par contre... Je vais devoir y allez.

-Où ?

-Il faut que je m'inscrive au lycée de Forks.

-Attend, je vais poser le pain dans la cuisine et je vais venir avec toi.

-T'es dans le même lycée que moi ?

-Ouais et Rosalie aussi.

-C'est vraiment géniale ! M'exclamais-je.

La porte de l'appartement 5B s'ouvrit sur Rosalie. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de sortir et de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bella, je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! S'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'Emmett entrait dans l'appart.

Rosalie était ma meilleure amie. Et je savais qu'elle me considérait aussi comme tel.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Rose.

Elle ce recula et me dit.

-Léna fait sa sieste, mais après ton inscription tu pourras venir à la maison pour la voir. Me proposa Rosalie, qui était maintenant ma cousine.

-D'accord, je passerais. Lui dis-je.

Emmett choisit ce moment pour revenir. Il embrassa Rose et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, alors que ma cousine me faisait un signe de la main, avant de s'engouffrer dans son appartement.

L'ascenseur étant déjà à cet étage, s'ouvrit directement après qu'Emmett est appuyé sur le bouton. Il me laissa entrez la première et je le remerciai. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour aller au garage de l'immeuble et Emmett dit.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Eh bien… Rien de spécial. A part que je vais être disons... Maman.

Mon cousin arrêta de marché, donc je fis de même. Sans un mot, il posa doucement sa main sur mon ventre et il fronça les sourcils. Comment lui dire que j'allais adoptée ? Il retira sa main, et toujours sans continuer de marcher, il me dit :

-Mais… Tu es enceinte que depuis quelques semaines ? Tu n'as pas de ventre et... Mais qui est le père ? Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'éclatai de rire face à sa tirade. Il me regardant en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien, cela se voyait parfaitement.

-Emmett je… Je ne suis pas… enceinte ! M'exclamais-je entre deux rires.

Il me regarda, toujours les sourcils fronce. J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Quand je fus enfin calmé, je lui dis :

-Je vais adoptée Léo, le petit garçon que je t'ai parlée si souvent.

-Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir rencontrer ce petit bonhomme qui fait tant sourire ma cousine ! Je lui souris, alors que nous partîmes en direction de ma voiture, puis en direction du lycée.

Je n'aurais jamais pensée trouver Emmett avec sa femme et sa fille. Le monde est bien petit. Je tournai ma tête vers mon cousin, celui-ci avait un sourire niait sur le visage. Et quelque chose me disait que j'en étais la cause. Et cela me fit sourire. Les seuls fois ou je souriais était des moments rares. Ma vie a longtemps été sombre. Peut-être que la lumière va enfin percée dans ma vie ? Mon existence sur terre, s'annonçais plutôt belle, en fin de compte.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? **

**Je vous dis à très vite ! :)**


End file.
